


Weekend Off

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompt: Labrador (blue-gray)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Arts and Crafts Fest at Allbingo.

Barton stood in front of Coulson's desk and waited for him to look-up. When Coulson eventually lifted his head and sat back in his office chair, Barton stiffened his poster and waited to be addressed. 

"Something on your mind, Barton?" Coulson asked. 

"Tasha--Romanov--" Barton said, "has been on restriction since she began training as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"You were on that same restriction," Coulson said. 

"Yes, sir," Barton said, "but my restriction ended after three months."

"On a limited basis," Coulson said. 

"I was allowed to go to the movies, out to eat, maybe do a little shopping," Barton said. "Tasha hasn't been out of this S.H.I.E.L.D. facility unless on a training mission since she agreed to join the agency and that was almost 8 months ago ."

"Has she been complaining?" Coulson asked.

"Romanov doesn't complain," Barton said. "It just doesn't seem fair, sir. She works her ass off."

"What did you have in mind?" Coulson asked. 

"My weekend is free," Barton said. "I though she could sleep in my guest room, have a little bit of American normalcy. I can take her out and show her a little bit of New York, maybe take her to a show. I'll bring her back Monday morning.

"Is this your way of telling me you want to sleep with her?" Coulson asked. 

"I'm gay, you dumb ass," Barton said. "You know that."

"I thought you were trying to let me down gently," Coulson said. 

"Have you lost your mind?" Barton asked.

"Sit down," Coulson said. "No, I haven't lost my mind. I've noticed how much time you've been spending with her and she's gorgeous and I'm--jealous."

Barton laughed. 

"And that's funny?" Coulson asked. 

"She's not my type," Barton said. "She's my friend. Is it okay if I have a friend?" 

"Of course," Coulson said. "I'm sorry. Go ahead, get her out of here and give her a change of scenery."

"Thanks, boss," Barton said. 

"You aren't funny," Coulson said. 

"I'm a little bit funny," Barton said. 

"Get over here and kiss me goodbye," Coulson said. 

"I thought you had a rule about necking at work," Barton said. 

"I'm making an exception," Coulson said, standing-up.

Barton stood as well and then walked around Coulson's desk. Wrapping his arms around Coulson's neck he kissed his lover long and hard. After a deep sigh, Barton stepped back and said, "Make sure you come by. You should get to know Tasha."

"Are you sure it won't be awkward?" Coulson asked. 

Barton rolled his eyes and backed out of Coulson's office. "Relax, Phil, she's a big girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Clint pulled his black '72 Chevy pick-up truck into his drive way and turned off the engine. Climbing out of the cab, he walked around to the passenger side and offered his hand to Natasha.

Natasha raised her eyebrow and stared at his hand. 

"It's called good manners," Clint said, "or so I'm told." 

"I'm your partner not your date," Natasha said. 

"Suit yourself," Clint said, backing away from her. 

"Thank you," Natasha said, climbing down with her duffel. 

Clint led Natasha up the porch stairs and unlocked the front door for her. He thought she looked amused when he held the door open for her.

"A work in progress?" Natasha asked, taking in the rough, original floors and the swatches of paint choices on the wall. 

"There's still a lot to do," Clint said. "

"You're doing it by yourself?" Natasha asked. 

"Most of it," Clint said. "I hired an electrician and a plumber, but I've done most of the rest. Phil came over a few times to help paint."

"Phil?" Natasha asked.

"Coulson," Clint said, confused. 

"You call him Phil?" Natasha asked. 

"I call you Tasha after work," Clint said, "hell, half the time I call you Tasha at work." 

The ringing doorbell ended Clint's desire to ask why his partner looked so troubled. "Will you get that while I put dinner in?" Clint asked. 

"Of course," Natasha said as Clint disappeared into what she thought must be the kitchen. What she didn't expect to see on the other side of the door was the subject of her and Clint's discussion. 

"Agent Romanov," Phil said, in the way of greeting.

"Clint said I should let you in, sir," Natasha said, backing out of the doorway as she wondered what was going on.

"It's the weekend," Clint said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Is that your way of telling us to relax?" Phil asked. 

"That's my way of telling you both to take a load off and tell me what you want to drink," Clint said. 

"I could help you in the kitchen," Natasha said. 

"I'm good," Clint said. "Everything is about done; I'm just warming it up in the oven."

"Can I do anything?" Phil asked. 

"You can keep Tasha company," Clint said, "and maybe between the two of you you can weed out some of those color choices for the living room."

"You already know I love the labrador," Phil said. 

"And I know what it matches," Clint said, trying to keep his expression neutral. 

Phil looked at Clint, gaping as he looked toward the stairs. 

"No cheating," Clint said as his lover went bounding up the stairs. 

"When were you going to tell me?" Natasha asked. 

"I was hoping that you'd get to know each other off duty first, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen," Clint said as he watched Phil coming slowly down the stairs, his eyes shining in gratitude.

"Where did you find it? Phil asked, referring to the WWII era blue-gray quilt with Captain America's shield in the center that he'd found on Clint's four poster bed. 

"When I was in London last month I found it at a quilt show," Clint said. 

"Thank you," Phil said, his heart pounding. 

"If you move in," Clint said, "you can even sleep under it,"

Phil bit back the risque response he wanted to make to Clint's comment and settled for pulling Clint into his arms and kissing him slow and deep as Natasha watched in approval.


End file.
